


Falling From the Sky (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: A closer look at the many pilots Starbuck has failed, including herself.





	Falling From the Sky (vid)

**password: starbuck**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/fallingfromthesky.avi) (48 MB, xvid)

Music: Vast

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](https://jarrow.livejournal.com/956803.html)

 

_I found the cure and no one cares_   
_It's just another thing to sell_   
_I found a church, and no one's there_   
_It's just another thing that failed_   
  
_(I'll bring you down)_   
_I got inside my pickup truck to take a ride_   
_(I'll bring you down)_   
_Forgot what I was looking for and they arrived_   
_(I'll bring you down)_   
_I'm lucky I am not a slave that's going down_   
_(I'll bring you down)_   
  
_Down from the sky_   
_(falling)_   
_Down from the sky_   
_(falling)_   
_Down from the sky_   
_(falling)_   
_Falling from the sky_   
  
_Got some love, yes I dared_   
_I didn't find it anywhere_   
_Found some sex, another world_   
_Sometimes it seems like you don't care_   
  
_(I'll bring you down)_   
_I got inside my pickup truck to take a ride_   
_(I'll bring you down)_   
_The psychics gathered all around and said I lied_   
_(I'll bring you down)_   
_And I'm lucky I am not a slave that's going down_   
_(I'll bring you down)_   
  
_Down from the sky_   
_(falling)_   
_Down from the sky_   
_(falling)_   
_Down from the sky_   
_(falling)_   
_Falling from the sky_


End file.
